Atrapados
by Master X0696
Summary: Red y Lyra se hallan atrapados en una trampa olvidada, teniendolos fisicamente cerca uno del otro en una posicion extrovertidamente excitante.


Hola a todos pokefans y fanfidictos, Mr X (próximamente me cambiare el nombre./pero se oye original X/no Bakku, solo que se oye bastante usado/yo jamás lo he oído solo de ti/bueno seguiré siendo Mr X) regresa con un entremés, ahora es un oneshot, es la primera vez que escribo a este nivel de dificultad (en serio, entonces aprendes de mi/callate Stewart, nadie en su sano juicio aprendería de un pervertido), así que no critiquen mi fic, si quieren dejen sugerencias, tal vez haga otro así y sera aun mejor. Bueno, empecemos con el ecchi(ja, te dije que aprenderias de mi/ callate Stewart).

YA SABEN DE QUIEN SON LOS PRESONAJES, LA HISTORIA ES MIA, SI OYEN OTRA SIMILAR ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.

Pd: los personajes son basados en los juegos, pero sus personalidades son las que conocen de ellos( el Red serio, el Ethan pervertido y la amable Lyra)

\- como es que llegue aquí.- pensó aquel chico de pelo castaño, considerado el maestro Pokémon de todo Kanto, vestido con tonos rojos (obviamente deben conocer su nombre), en una red de trampa atrapado junto a una chica de pelo castaño también; vestida de rojo y azul, con un bonito gorro blanco, ambos se encontraban en esa trampa, muy pegados físicamente, en una posición muy conocida, ella se encontraba sobre el, apenas mantenía distancia de el sosteniéndose de los hilos cruzados de la red, mientras el no podía mover los brazos, por que quedaron fuera de la red y en la posición en la que se encontraba, no podía sacarlos.

2 horas antes...

Red iba de camino al laboratorio del profesor Elm, pues traía un paquete de parte del profesor Oak. Iba montado en su Charizard, pensando en que mas aspiraría, pues como saben, hace 7 años derroto a la elite y a su rival, Green, proclamándose el campeón de Kanto, además de haber pasado un duro entrenamiento en el monte plateado por tres años, donde conoció a Ethan, quien fue su alumno y entreno por un año, después de eso, el seguía recibiendo desafíos no solo de nuevos aspirantes de Kanto, sino también de otras regiones. No hace mucho tuvo una batalla contra Kalem, de la región Kalos, quien fue un duro rival con su mega-Charizard, el cual por poco pierde, pero su Pikachu lo salva y vence a su oponente. Ahora el vive tranquilo en su casa en pueblo paleta, junto con su madre, siendo un chico normal. De vez en cuando lo llaman del Índigo Plateado para recibir a un aspirante o es el profesor Oak, que en este caso, es por un encargo.

Ya llegando al laboratorio, regreso a su Charizard a su pokeball y entro.

\- pero si es Red.- dijo el profesor cuando vio al castaño entrar.- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

\- ...creó que si.- ya conocen a Red. Pocas palabras, pero no siempre es así.

\- trajiste el paquete del profesor Oak.- Red asintió y se lo entrego. Ya cuando se retiraba, el profesor lo llamo.

\- oye, te vas tan pronto. El chico solo asintió.- espera, de seguro no quieres ir a saludar a los otros. Red pensó un poco.

\- tiene razón profesor, donde se encuentran.- preguntó el campeón.

\- se encuentran por los bosques al noroeste de aquí, andan deshaciendo las trampas que el equipo Rocket dejo olvidadas hace 4 años.

\- pensé que ya lo habían hecho.- cuestionó el castaño.

\- la verdad ni nos preocupábamos de eso, pero han habido reportes de entrenadores y Pokémon atrapados por esas trampas, por eso mande a Ethan y los demás a buscarlas y destruirlas cuanto antes.

\- bien, veré si me encuentro con ellos.- dicho esto, Red partió hacia donde le dijo el profesor.

El entrenador ya había caminado por unos 5 minutos y ya estaba algo frustrado por no hallar a sus alumnos, como los llamaba. Iba a usar a Charizard para volar y buscarlos fácilmente, pero se encontró con alguien conocido. La pudo reconocer por su blusa roja de mangas largas que terminaban en encajes, el peto azul (no se si se le llama así, pues diría que es cosplay de Mario, pero no. Es ofensivo.) que tenia sobre la blusa y que denotaba mucho su esbelta figura, su gorro blanco tan distintivo. Se trataba de...

\- Eres tu Lyra.- pregunto el castaño.

\- hola Red-sensei.- saludo la chica al ver a su maestro cuando se aproximaba.

\- cuanto tiempo eh.- pregunto el campeón, pues eran varios años que no se veían.

\- si, desde que viniste a dejar a Ethan y te dedicaste a entrenarnos fueron como ...eh, no se.

\- tres años.- contestó a secas el castaño, pero ella lo entendió y le sonrió dulcemente, al menos para animarlo un poco.

\- creó que el profesor Elm te dijo el por que estamos aquí.- pregunto la chica.

\- si. Recuerdo cuando me puse a hacer lo mismo en Kanto con Green. Caía algunas veces en ellas, pero...- al parecer Red parecía mas social de lo que aparenta.- bueno, nos deshicimos de todas.

\- que bien, pero aquí todo iba tan tranquilo.- dijo la chica castaña mientras se dispusieron a caminar en busca de los otros.- que el profesor no se preocupaba por ello. Desde los casos de entrenadores y Pokémon que caían en la trampas, los tres pusimos manos a la obra y buscamos estas trampas que dejaban olvidadas. Ya fuimos a ciudad Trigal y en el lago de la furia y deshicimos las trampas. Solo queda por aquí, pero Ethan y Silver se separaron y yo me quede buscando por aquí sola.

Red quería ver a sus alumnos, pero viendo la situación y tomando la postura de caballero, se dispuso a ayudar a Lyra.

\- si quieres...te puedo ayudar a eliminar las trampas.- Red era algo malo para las conversaciones y mas con una chica a pesar de sus 17 años. Lyra le sorprendió, pero era algo bueno. Una mano mas ahorraría mas tiempo.

\- esta bien. Vamos.- le contestó con una sonrisa. De ahí emprendieron una caminata a través de los arboles y arbustos, buscando lugares que parecieran sospechosos o alterados, haciéndolas activar y posteriormente Lyra usaba a su Meganium a hacer añicos la trampa para que no volviera a dañar mas gente ni Pokémon. En algunas ocasiones el campeón salvo a la castaña por trampas mas sutiles(en este caso eran agujeros en el suelo o dardos tranquilizantes), cosa que no veía en Kanto. Pero aun así lograron liberar un área considerable de las trampas. Se detuvieron junto a una roca para descansar.

Viendo que se encontraban cerca de un precipicio y su vista panorámica apuntaba a ciudad Endrino, vieron que ya era hora de regresar. Lyra regreso a su Meganium en su pokeball y la guardo en su bolsa. Acto seguido los dos se dispusieron a regresar al pueblo Primavera.

Mientras caminaban, Red pensó en porqué las trampas de Johto eran tan variadas en Kanto, mientras que Lyra se le quedaba mirando, pues ella admira mucho al maestro Pokémon, pero ella dudaba de lo que sentía por el, de repente Red se detuvo y volteo a verla, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues casi nunca hacia contacto visual con el cuando conversaban.

\- Lyra.- pregunto el chico.- supongo que estas trampas no son de los Rocket, verdad.

\- bueno, no se. Por que lo dices.

\- pues a decir verdad lo de los dardos y los arboles falsos son bastante sospechosos.

\- y quien crees que las hayan puesto.- pregunto la chica algo preocupada.

\- no lo se...- Red veía en su alumna una expresión de preocupación, por lo cual trato de tranquilizarla.- pero no creo. Los Rocket sabían que regresaría del monte plateado, por lo cual se volvieron mas cautelosos y sutiles.

\- si, tienes razón. Esos odiosos Rocket querían detener al poderoso Red para que no evitaras el regreso de Giovanni.- Lyra halago al campeón de tal forma que el se quedo observando su discurso.- pero como entrenaste a Ethan, el fue capaz de acabar con todos ellos.

\- si, Ethan es un buen chico, algo libidinoso, pero de gran espíritu, no Lyra.- a la chica le molestaba al morocho cuando hacia sus perversiones, pero conocía su lado sincero y amable, así que asintió con una sonrisa. De ahí continuaron caminando, Red era el que relataba sus viajes por las otras regiones, conociendo muchos Pokémon y entrenadores fuertes. Lyra quedaba sorprendida por las anécdotas de su héroe y maestro y cada vez lo admiraba mas, mientras el castaño hablaba sobre el día en que llego a Sinnoh y se enfrento a Cynthia y su Garchomp. Tanto fue su descuido que no se percataron de una trampa de red que se hallaba en el suelo, casi cubierta por hojas secas y otras algo verdes. Pero el campeón se detuvo un momento y pensó. Lyra no entendía, pero Red le reto al posible ser que acechaba en las sombras.

\- oye, sea quien seas, sal y pelea.- Red esperaba respuesta, pues sentía una presencia extraña. Lyra aun no entendía, pero sabia que se trataba de algo malo. Red aun esperaba respuesta, pero no había nada. De repente se oyeron unos arbustos moverse, Red se puso en guardia y tomo una de sus pokeballs. Era inminente que seria una batalla, pero resulto que el enemigo que acechaba era ni mas ni menos que un Furret que traía unas bayas consigo. Ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados de que no se trataba de algo amenazante, pero eso no evito que al dar unos pasos mas cayeran en la trampa que había bajo ellos, tan mala suerte fue que los atrapo a los dos en una trampa, que para colmo, era individual, teniendo a ambos demasiado cerca, pero en una posición bastante extrovertida. Como Red se hallaba en la orilla de la red y Lyra en el otro extremo a la hora que se activaba la trampa, ambos quedaron entre las piernas del otro, la reacción de como quedaron acomodados tanto al campeón como a la castaña los dejo bastante rojos y decidieron cerrar sus ojos avergonzados.

...

...

\- Lo siento mucho Red-sensei.- la castaña se disculpo por el incidente. El maestro no sabia que decir, pero tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad para no hacer sentir mal a la chica.

\- no es tu culpa, estamos aquí por mi descuido, no me percate de todas las trampas. Además yo fui quien te traje hasta acá por eso de las trampas. Lo siento.- oír a Red disculparse era tan sorpresivo que Lyra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun con los ojos cerrados y reír un poco. El maestro la oyó con algo de duda.- de que te ríes.

\- es que, jijiji, jamas te disculpas sensei, y te oyes raro al disculparte.- Red se sintió algo indignado por las palabras de la chica.

\- oye, que crees que soy. También tengo sentimientos sabes, además yo fui quien...- Red no pudo terminar su oración, pues la fuerza de los brazos de Lyra, que se sostenía de la red para no hacer contacto físico con su maestro, se término, haciéndola caer en el cuerpo de este, Red a su vez sentía su peso sobre el, por lo que supuso que Lyra se canso. Tentado por la curiosidad, abrió los ojos lentamente, dejándolo vislumbrar la entrepierna de la chica, haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Era algo tan vergonzoso, aun mas para el maestro, pues tener a una chica sobre el, y aun mas, tener la parte mas noble e intima de una mujer a unos centímetros de su rostro, Red en su mente, supuso que era la mayor y ansiada fantasía de Ethan, y posiblemente, de cualquier hombre, pero no, Red no era así. El se repetía tantas veces en su mente que no pensara como Ethan , pero era algo que su yo interior ansiaba, pero el debía ser mas fuerte.

Lyra a su vez sentía una inmensa vergüenza al tener, de igual manera, la entrepierna de su maestro frente a ella, solo que por las diferencias de edad, su cabeza quedo exactamente sobre "esa parte" de Red, haciendo sentir una rara sensación a su maestro. Ella quería separarse, pero sus brazos se salieron de la red, haciendo imposible el poder separarse. Red no sabia que hacer, teniendo la parte intima de su alumna en su pecho, y tener la cabeza de ella sobre su parte privada, hacían que los latidos de este se elevarán, un signo claro de la excitación, pero el maestro necesitaba auto control y pensar mejor en como salir de la trampa.

\- s...sensei.- pregunto la castaña.

\- que sucede Lyra.

\- perdón por incomodarlo de esta forma..- era claro el nivel de vergüenza y el rubor en sus rostros los delataban. Pero Red tenia que pensar en un plan para salir de ahí, entonces recordó que usaría a uno de sus Pokémon para salir, pero sus brazos se hallaban fuera de la red y estaban inmovilizados, así que recurrió a Lyra.

\- Lyra, podrías alcanzar una de mis pokeballs y sacar a quien sea para salir. Están en mi cinturón.

\- bueno.- asintió la chica aun sobre la entrepierna de su maestro, acto seguido trato de sacar uno de sus brazos para poder sostenerse y poder moverse libremente, ya con su brazo izquierdo dentro de la red, busco la forma de incorporarse y buscar una de las pokeballs del maestro, pero en el acto, se movió hacia atrás, dejando su sacrosanto trasero en la cara del chico. Al hacer contacto con su cara, se exaltó, acción que casi se podía se asimilaba a la excitación de parte de ella, cosa que le avergonzó, pero aun mas a Red, quien tenia su cara en su intimidad de ella, era una sensación indescriptible, pues el en su vida ha tenido roces de ese tipo con una chica, y menos aun, que esos roces ya lo excitaban por dentro, pero el tenia que controlarse, pero ella de la sorpresa soltó la red y volvió a caer sobre su maestro, cosa que de nuevo, toco una hormona que lo incitaba cada vez mas, pero el sabia que estaba mal. Mientras Lyra, palpando con su cara la parte privada Red, comenzaba a tener ansiedad de llegar mas lejos con este juego de roces, pero saco sus ideas de la cabeza con otro plan.

\- Red-sensei. Hay forma de cortar los hilos de la trampa. Hay una pequeña navaja guardada en mi bolsillo tr...asero.- la castaña comenzó a tartamudear debido a que la herramienta de escape, estaba en un lugar que el maestro no debía husmear, comenzó a sonrojarse aun mas y pensó en la forma en que el la tocaría indebidamente.

\- no te preocupes Lyra.- Red aun tenía una cordura y un caballerismo que supera cualquier adversidad.- no soy como Ethan por si lo piensas. Solo sacaré la navaja y nada mas. Espera a que pueda sacar mi brazo.- en ese momento el maestro dispuso a liberar uno de sus brazos, que se hallaba fuera de la red, después fue por la navaja que se hallaba en el bolsillo trasero de Lyra. Pensó dos veces si tocar su trasero solo por la llave de su libertad, pero por todo lo que había pasado, que mas podía pasar. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, al hacer el roce con su ser, ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido que apenas y silencio. Era claro que ella estaba algo excitada por el incidente, cosa que trataba de evitar a toda costa, pues el es su maestro y era mayor que ella, cosa que no se vería bien. Mientras Red recorría poco a poco su bolsillo, le vino a la mente pensamientos algo libidos.- maldición Red que te pasa.- pensó.- te estas volviendo Ethan, pero en realidad...se siente bien tocar a una chica...maldición de nuevo, no seas pervertido.- el campeón luchaba contra sus bajos instintos, no movía la mano del bolsillo de Lyra, mientras ella también imaginaba cosas aun peores, no de las formas en que Ethan la toqueteaba, esto era diferente, pensaba en como su maestro admirado recorría lentamente cada rincón de su cuerpo, incitándola mas al acto culminante del placer carnal, pero de repente fue sacada de su fantasía por su necesidad de salir de la trampa, viendo que Red aun tenia la mano en su trasero, le llamo la atención.

\- ¡Red-sensei!.

De la impresión el campeón sacó la mano rápidamente del bolsillo, llevando consigo la navaja plegable que los liberaría, cayendo al suelo. De nuevo mala suerte. Red tenia una cara de estupefacción por lo que sucedió, Lyra aun no sabia nada, pero el chico tenia miedo por decirle la verdad, pero lo hizo.

\- Lyra, por tu culpa se me cayo la navaja.- no era la forma correcta de explicarlo, pero tenia razón.

\- que hiciste que, además tu tuviste la culpa, debiste sacarla mientras pensaba en t...- la castaña estaba a punto de delatarse, poniéndose aun mas nerviosa y sonrojada.- digo, en tiempos pasados.

\- debo creerte.- el campeón ya sabia lo que iba decir, pensaba ella.- fue tu culpa.

\- no fue tuya

\- fue tuya.

Y así estuvieron por cerca de 10 minutos, echándose la culpa, pero debían admitirlo, era una buena distracción para sus pensamientos. Del aburrimiento a Lyra se le ocurrió dormir, no importándole donde se hallaba, pero Red no lo sabia, pero teniendo la intimidad de ella frente a el decidió apartar la mirada, pero a los lados solo veía las piernas blancas y torneadas de su alumna, que hizo que Red le volvieran los pensamientos, hecho que estaba a punto de delatar su excitación en cierta parte de su cuerpo, que estaba debajo de ella. Era inminente que el iba a...

\- ¡Lyra!. Se podía oír a lo lejos. Era una voz que Red reconocía. La campana lo salvo y lo distrajo.

\- gracias Ethan.- pensó, luego grito para llamar su atención.- por aquí, Ethan. El morocho reconoció la voz de quien fue su maestro.

\- eres tu Red-sensei.- grito Ethan, acercándose mas.

\- si, necesito ayuda.

De inmediato los chicos fueron a donde se encontraban Red y Lyra. Los dos quedaron atónitos ante la escena.

\- lo veo y no lo creo.- dijo Ethan.

\- nadie en el mundo puede vencerte, pero una trampa barata si. Que decepción.- exclamo Silver con su típico tono.

\- no es momento de reclamos, liberenos. En ese momento Ethan saca a su Noctowl.

\- Noctowl, tajo aéreo.- el tajo corto la red, liberando a la pareja, el campeón, cayendo como gato, a tiempo para que atrapara a Lyra en el proceso, pues aun se hallaba dormida. En eso ella despertó.

\- Red-sensei.

\- estamos libres.- le dijo Red mientras bajaba a su alumna.

\- Ethan, Silver, gracias.- la castaña agradeció a sus amigos el acto de caridad. Tanto el morocho como el pelirrojo solo le contestaron con un

\- no hay de que.- al unísono. Red saludo a sus alumnos y les agradeció también.

Ya regresando al laboratorio, Red iba platicando con Ethan sobre sus viajes del campeón, mientras atrás venían Lyra y Silver.

\- debo suponer que estuvieron ahí por horas, verdad.- preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- si. Y donde se hallaban ustedes.- le cuestionó molesta.

\- fuimos a descansar en el punto de reunión, pero no te vimos llegar, así que te buscamos.

\- como sea, gracias de todos modos.- volvió a agradecer Lyra.

\- a propósito, Lyra.- Silver se le acerco a Lyra y le susurro. Se veía una mirada picara, algo impropio de el.- espero que te haya gustado estar a solas con el sensei.

Lyra se exalto y se volvió a sonrojar. Era obvio que la trampa no era de los Rocket.

\- pero que...- esto llamo la atención del campeón y del morocho.

\- que sucede.- pregunto Red.

\- nada, sensei, solo le dije que yo gane cortando mas trampas. Verdad Ethan.- este asintió y le guiño a su rival, revelando su complicidad.

\- bueno, hay que apurarnos.- de ahí aceleraron el paso y con ello, el día se había terminado.

Ya e el laboratorio del profesor Elm, Red se despidió de los chicos y del profesor, montándose en su Charizard y regresando a su hogar. En su travesía, no podía evitar pensar en su alumna, algo que era impropio del campeón. Finalmente dijo.

\- je, ahora se que las chicas tienen una dulce esencia que cautiva a cualquier hombre, tal como lo dice Ethan, además, se que sienten cosquillas en esa parte...- dijo algo sonrojado pensando en esas horas atrapado con ella.

Mientras ella ya se despedía de su amigo Ethan, partiendo a sus casas, no sin antes...

\- Lyra, espero que te haya gustado nuestro regalo.- con una sonrisa picara le hizo recordar esas horas con su maestro, pegados uno al otro. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y después se enojo y se le abalanzo al morocho para golpearlo. Después de darle su merecido, regreso a su casa. Ya en su recámara, se acostó y pensó en Red, solo que con ese incidente veía a los chicos de otra forma.

\- que hubiese sido si el sensei y yo...- pensó con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Y hasta aquí termina el relato. Ya se que tengo algunas fallas de argumentación, pero con el tiempo iré mejorando, así que no critiquen, pero si hagan notar las fallas y sugieran para mejorar. No olviden pasar por la historia de Typhlosion shinigami, también de mi autoría, apoyenme con favs y dejen sugerencias para mejorar, y tal vez les pida sugerencias para un nuevo fic. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
